ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boy and his Warhorse
The Boy and his Warhorse is a British fantasy book series published as a spin-off of The Mystic Woods. The series is published by Penguin Books and is considered a "world building" story, meaning it mainly exists to flesh out the world just a bit more. The series was published from January 2, 2007, to October 9, 2018. Synopsis Taking place simultaneously alongside The Mystic Woods series, a young boy named Alexander discovers the last remaining Warhorse and uses it to try and take down the tyrannical Duke Francis. Books #The Boy and his Warhorse (2007) #The Boy and his Warhorse II (2009) #The Boy and his Warhorse III (2011) #The Boy and his Warhorse IV (2013) Characters Main *'Alexander O'Nile' - the main protagonist of the series who is a thirteen-year-old that dreams of becoming a warrior when he is older. **'Crimson' - the last remaining Warhorse who has incredible magical abilities. Recurring *'Jezebel O'Nile' - Alexander's mother who is overprotective of him due to the death of his father. *'Pan Vane' - Alexander's best friend who has the legs and head of a goat. *'Alisha Noborn' - a fifteen-year-old girl who originally believes Alexander is useless but slowly warms up to him. *'Vincent O'Nile' - an incredible warrior who was struck down in battle. *'Malcolm the Wise' - a very old and incredibly large man who has been alive for generations. *'Chloe' - a relative of Malcolm's who is incredibly shy and has a crush on Alexander. Antagonists *'Duke Francis' - the main antagonist of the series who is a very old man that rules over a portion of the wood. *'General Jackson' - Francis' general who is an incredible fighter and is very large. *'The Zodiac', a group of twelve different ogres, consisting of: **'Aries' - an ogre with ram horns who leads the others and is incredibly intelligent. **'Taurus '- the largest of the ogres who always carries a large hammer. **'Gemini '- an ogre that has two torsos that connect at the arms and each has their own head. **'Cancer' - an ogre who has crab claws, legs, and a crab-like shell. **'Leo' - a fearless member of the Zodiac known for doing incredibly dangerous things. **'Virgo' - the only female member of the ogres and the most human-like of them. **'Libra' - a blind ogre who can split things into their purely perfect and imperfect forms. **'Scorpio' - a ninja-inspired ogre who has a scorpion tail that is full of poison. **'Sagittarius' - an incredible archer who wields a magic golden bow. **'Capricorn' - Aries' brother who is always plotting to overthrow him. **'Aquarius' - a man made of living water who is always accompanied by Pisces. **'Pisces' - a large fish ogre that can morph into a massive beast. *'Bones' - the leader of a small group of bandits, Bones is feared by everyone where he lives. *'Jason Goldheart '- an incredibly mentally unstable Draugr who is horrifyingly obsessed with Alexander. *'Z'anqane, The Demon Prince' - a demon who has six fingers and whose right eye was stolen many years ago. *'Skin-Walker '- a small but horrifying monster that enters someone's flesh and takes them over. * Trivia *It has been confirmed that, despite being described as rather large, Crimson is a mare. *Jason's obsession with Alexander often turns romantic while talking to him, making Jason the first homosexual character in The Mystic Woods series. **This fact and Jason's general personality has made him a fan favorite amongst readers, with even the writer himself quite enjoying Jason's personality. Category:Books Category:Penguin Books Category:Warner Bros. Category:The Mystic Woods Category:2007 Category:GazzaB9's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas